


A Job Gone Wrong

by please_dont_die



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/please_dont_die/pseuds/please_dont_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a witch hunter who was hired to kill a witch, but this job didn't go according to plan. Now Levi is stuck with a teenager boy who he may or may not be sent to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And Then It Went Wrong

Levi hated this part. He was waiting for the damn witch to get back. When he had arrived there had been no-one home. Now he was left sitting in his car waiting. Levi was normally a patient man, but today he had been waiting for nearly twelve hours. He took a swig out of his coffee. He kept a careful eye on the house. 

This was always the worst part. In Levi’s ten years of witch hunting he had never gotten used to the boredom of waiting. This had been Levi’s life for as long as he could remember. He was raised being taught how to hunt witches. He wouldn’t want any other life. Witches are a danger to the world. They abuse their power to cause harm to normal people and it is his job to stop them. There are other people who do this job, but he is the best. He has the highest success rate of any hunter. There was no-one better.

A rusty, old car pulled into the driveway of the house Levi was observing. From in the car someone stumbled out, getting their foot caught on the way out. They narrowly avoided falling flat on their face. Levi scoffed, after that display; it was obvious that this was going to be easier than he had originally thought. This job had been classified as a class 5 after all.  
He reached into the passenger seat and grabbed his case. Opening he revealed his twin set of hand guns. The first gun he placed in its thigh sheath and the second he shoved in the waistband of his pants. He got out of the car and stalked to the door of the house. He always felt that the direct approach was better. He slipped his gun out of the holster, turned off the safety and knocked on the door with it. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” a voice called from inside. Levi waited and waited. Then he waited some more. Where was that fucking brat? From inside came a solid thunk, like something heavy had fallen. It was followed by a scrambling sound and then a boy came flying out the door. He banged straight into me.

“Get down!” He yelled tackling Levi to the ground. A jet of fire shot exactly where Levi had just been standing. If he hadn’t been lying on the dirt he would have been incinerated.  
“We have to go! We need to get out of here!” The boy yelled. He dragged me towards his car. “Get in!”

He didn’t know why, but Levi ran round the other side and got into the passenger seat. Before he could buckle his seat belt the boy had reversed out of the driveway at breakneck speed and was raced down the road. The boy was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. His brown hair was firmly plastered to his face with sweat. 

“Ok brat, what the fuck just happened?” Levi growled, his sudden outburst seemed to scare the boy. “Would you care to explain why I nearly became a lump of charcoal?”

“I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to get you involved. I just didn’t want to leave you behind in case they hurt you.” He seemed to be having trouble breathing, “I didn’t need anyone else dying because of me, I just couldn’t stand that…”

He trailed off; Levi noted that the boy was beginning to hyperventilate. He looked like he was about to cry. “Umm, I don’t really think that you should be driving right now. Pull over.”

“No, I’m fine.” The boy said between heaving breaths.

“Clearly you’re not fine. Pull over!”

“I’m fine…”

“Pull the fuck over!” Levi shouted. Startled the boy listened. He pulled up at the side of the road. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and started to sob. Levi had no idea what he was meant to do. Killing witched, piece of cake, but being faced with a crying human being, not a piece of cake. Levi just sat there awkwardly. Then it hit him in the face like a semi-trailer, all of his things were back at the witches house. He really didn’t think through his actions when he got into the car. 

He looked over at the boy. His brown hair fell over his face, so Levi couldn’t tell if he was crying. The boy was thin and the slump of his shoulders suggested that he hadn’t had much sleep. Levi reached over and placed his hand on the boys back. He stiffened slightly at the contact, but relaxed as Levi began to lightly rub his back. Levi felt the shuddering breath rake the boy’s body. Against all of his better judgement Levi was worried about this boy. As insane as it sounds Levi was worried about a boy he barely knew and who he may have been sent to kill, but he was worried about him.  
Levi was worried about what had happened to him. Who had been chasing him and why he was so desperate to get away. Was this more than what it seemed? If this boy was a witch, how could Levi see him as evil after seeing him break down like this? Levi felt the boy take a deep breath before he started to speak.

“I’m really sorry, I really am,” said the boy, he seemed to have calmed down at least he was breathing normally. “What do you want to do? I need to keep moving, I can’t let them find me. So you can get out here or come with me. I’m really sorry to get you caught up in this.”

“You know now I’m curious as to what is going on and for some unknown reason I am worried about you.”

“You’re worried about me?” the boy said looking up at Levi, who noticed for the first time that the boy had startling green eyes.  
“Don’t sound so delighted brat. What where you planning to do now?” Levi asked.

“Drive for a bit, see if I can get a room in a hotel somewhere. Maybe get some food if I have enough money. Then figure it all out from there.” He mumbled dejectedly. 

“Well, that’s not going to happen. You are coming to my house, getting a proper meal and a goodnight sleep and then we will figure it all out in the morning.” Levi commanded. The boy smiled as if it was the best news he had heard all day.

“That would be really good. I haven’t slept properly for a couple of days,” he reached to the ignition to start the car again. “So where are we going?”

“Get out of the fucking car brat.” 

“Wait why?”

“Just get out of the fucking car.” Levi sent his most threatening look towards the boy, who scrambled out of the car. Levi calmly got out of the car and stalked around to the driver’s side. As he approached the boy cowered before him. Even though Levi is only small of stature he is very intimidating and he knows it. The boy scurried out of his way as he came closer, but Levi didn’t even glance at him. He sat in the driver’s seat and started the ignition. The boy ran around the car and practically jumped inside. 

“I thought you were going to leave without me,” He panted, Levi didn’t even respond, he just drove away. 

Levi’s apartment was on the other side of the city. In the end it took the two a few hours to get there. The time passed very slowly and in silence. It was a very awkward experience for the both of them. The boy didn’t seem to be very good at sitting still or keeping his mouth shut. At the beginning of the trip he tried to engage Levi in conversation, but was shut down instantly. He squirmed for the entire trip and it annoyed Levi to no end, but Levi tried his best to ignore it. So by the time they reached the apartment Levi was ready to strangle the boy.

Levi pulled up into his car park and exited the car as fast as humanly possible. The boy followed as quickly as possible, struggling to keep up with Levi’s swift stride. The boy had to run to join Levi in the elevator. Levi just wanted to go to bed. He glanced at the boy standing next to him. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked as if he was ready to collapse. 

To Levi, the ride to his apartment felt as if it was lasting forever, but in reality it took less than a minute before they were standing outside the door. Levi kept the key tied on a cord around his neck so that he wouldn’t lose it when he was out on a job. He unlocked the door and entered, he went straight into his room and got changed.

This left the boy standing in the doorway. He wasn’t sure as to what he was meant to do, as he walked through he closed the door and had a look around. The apartment wasn’t anything special. It want overly large or fancy neither was it too small. It was the right size for a single person and the single person who lived here obviously spent a lot of time maintaining the pristine cleanliness. The boy, not sure what else to do sat down on the couch. He kicked his shoes of and lay down. 

When Levi re-entered the room, he saw the boy lying down on the couch. The boy’s eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him with it.

“Are you awake, kid?” Levi asked. He got a low grunt as a reply. “I forgot to ask you earlier, but what is your name?”

The boy opened one sleepy eye and looked at me. “I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

Levi ran a finger through Eren’s hair and he closed his eyes again. “Goodnight Eren.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up the next morning, one thing leads to another and i'm sure you know what happens next ;)

When Eren woke up the next morning, he was initially confused about where he was and why he was on the floor. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He looked around the room and the memories from last night came back to him.

“Shit, what have you done you idiot,” he groaned to himself. How stupid can one person be? First he dragged some poor innocent bystander into his problems. Second he let the ‘poor innocent bystander’ took him home. Who knows he could be a serial killer. Eren jumped to his feet and tangled himself in the blanket in the process, causing him to fall face first into the couch. He carefully untangled himself. 

Once safely standing Eren looked around the apartment. He caught sight of his car keys on the bench. He grabbed them and went to leave, but he couldn’t. The door was locked. 

“Well shit.” Eren cursed to himself. Without another obvious option, Eren started searching the apartment for the key. The search of the main room was futile the only thing he discovered is that his captor’s name was Levi. Eren tiptoed along the hallway, trying not to wake Levi. There were three doors in the hall. The first door he opened lead to a bathroom, the bathroom was just as clean (if not cleaner) than the rest of the house. 

The next door lead to a study type room. Eren knew that he shouldn’t pry into other people’s things but he was curious as to who this Levi guy was. The desk was spotless and perfectly organised. Eren opened the drawers to find chronologically filed reports. He grabbed out the most recent report and read through it. As he read, cold shivers ran down his spine. In the report Levi was recounting how he had tracked down the witch and was moving in for extermination. Along with the report a photo of a house, Eren’s house was attached. 

Before now Eren hadn’t even though about why Levi was at his house yesterday. Amongst all the chaos it hardly seemed like it mattered, but it did matter. It mattered more than it should have, because the reason Levi was at Eren’s house was to kill him. Levi had been paid to exterminate him and from what he had read Eren was classed as ‘highly dangerous’ and ‘unstable’. Apparently this warranted his extermination. 

Once Eren had recovered from the shock, his blood began to boil. How dare they decide that he shouldn’t be allowed to live anymore? How dare they have the audacity to order his extermination? They wanted him exterminated like some kind of animal, like a rodent or feral dog. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. His rage filled his body and it felt like the world was shaking. He couldn’t think of anything else apart from how much he hated Levi.

“Eren, I’m going to need you to calm down,” Said a voice from behind me.

Eren spun on his heel and saw Levi. Eren was seeing red. He had lost all sense of control. Eren didn’t know how he did it, but he flung Levi to the wall, where he stayed. Levi was pinned to the wall a foot of the ground. The pressure keeping him there was making it hard for Levi to breathe. If nothing stopped him now he would kill Levi. He would keep this up until Levi ran out of breath and suffocated.

No. A voice in Eren’s head urged. You can’t have more blood on your hands.

The thought of killing someone else snapped Eren out of the trance he was in. Levi slid to the ground taking deep gasping breaths. 

“What the fuck was that brat?” Levi yelled hoarsely. 

“What the fuck was that? What do you mean what the fuck was that? I’m rather sure ‘that’ was me reacting to you being assigned to exterminate me!” Eren’s voice grew louder the longer he went on. “What did I ever do? I should let you die; you want to kill me…”

“Then kill me! Why did you stop if you want me dead?” Levi roared.

“Because I don’t need anyone else dying because of me!” Eren shouted just as loud. He stepped backwards and sat on the desk, his hands running through his hair. 

“I can’t… not again… it’s all my fault…” He sobbed, tears beginning to fun down his face. “It’s my fault she’s gone.”

Levi just stared at the boy crying in front of him. Just as he felt last night, he had no clue how to deal with this situation. It was clear now that Eren was the witch he had been hunting, but why was he hesitating. He should just kill the boy, get his reward and go back to his life. Why should this time be any different? Why did Levi feel sympathetic towards the witch? His entire life he had been taught that witches are sub-human, that they don’t have the same emotions as people, that they the same as vermin. Vermin that need to be exterminated for the greater good. 

In the few hours he had spent around this boy he had been shown a teenager just like any other. Eren was restless, talkative and as damn annoying as any teenager Levi had met. Levi shook his head. Eren was just fooling him. Levi was being played with. Eren was manipulating him into feeling sorry for him and let him go, but Levi wasn’t called the best for nothing. 

Rushing forward he grabbed Eren around the throat and pushed him against the desk. As Levi held Eren down, he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out the knife he kept in there for emergencies. He held the knife to Eren’s throat. He was the fear in Eren’s tearstained eyes, but Eren didn’t fight. He just lay there pinned to the desk allowing Levi to press a knife to his throat. This confused Levi why wasn’t he fighting? Does he want to die? 

Levi looked into Eren’s bright green eyes and saw something familiar. He saw emptiness. An emptiness that suggested that the boy had nothing left to live for. That he had given up. Levi knew the look, because he had seen it in the mirror a thousand times. He pressed the knife against the boy’s neck slightly harder, hard enough for a thin stream of blood to trickle down onto the desk. He stared at the red trail along the tan skin.  
“What are you waiting for? Just kill me.” Eren begged. He was begging for his death and Levi couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill this bright eyed brat who seemed so completely broken. He couldn’t kill the boy who though he didn’t have enough to live for.

“I can’t kill you.” Levi said removing the knife from Eren’s neck. Levi had killed so many other witches why couldn’t he kill this one? Why was this any different? Levi jumped away from the boy and leaned against the opposite wall.

“What?” Eren asked confused. “What do you mean you can’t kill me?”

“I don’t know… you’re too human.” Levi replied running his fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean human, of course I’m human. There’s nothing else I could be.” Eren replied confused. He was very confused as to why the man, who had a knife pressed to his throat no more than a minute ago, was leaning pitifully against a wall looking distraught, telling Eren he was human. 

“You’re a witch.” Levi explained like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Of course you’re not human.”

“Are you serious?” Eren couldn’t believe in Levi’s logic. “The two are not mutually exclusive. We are the same as humans, the only difference is magic. But having magic doesn’t mean we aren’t human.”

“You’re wrong. You’re just trying to trick me.” If Levi listened to Eren, it would be the same as admitting he had been killing humans his entire life and that wasn’t something that he would admit to. Eren had to be wrong that was the only explanation. “Eren you are wrong and I refuse to believe anything a fucking witch says. Witches are the fucking scum of the earth. They are no better than animals. The only thing they wish for is to destroy and harm innocent people.”

“Do you really believe that?” Eren asked dejectedly, there was no way he would be able to change Levi’s mind this easily and that was what he was going to do. If this could save lives then he would convince Levi he was wrong, even if it ended up causing his death. There was nothing left in his life, his sister was dead and it was his fault. If he could do something to stop the loss of more life then he would do everything in his power. 

Eren had a purpose again. He had a reason to live. Even if it was only to change this stubborn old fools mind. He would be Levi’s constant reminder. He would be constant proof that witches where human and deserved to be treated as such. By the time Eren had come to this conclusion Levi had left the room.

Eren shuffled in discomfort. But this discomfort wasn’t from being in the home of a person who was paid to kill him but couldn’t. Eren’s discomfort was caused by the sudden desire to go to the bathroom. Carefully checking that Levi wasn’t in the hallway he ran into the bathroom. While he relieved himself, he was thankful that he hadn’t wet himself when Levi had held the knife to his throat. 

While washing his hands he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He reached up with one hand and run it over the thin cut left there. There was a small amount of blood left on his neck and he used his hand to wash it off. 

He walked out of the bathroom and saw a key on a piece of chord on the table. Eren assumed it was the key to the front door. He reached out for it, but if he wasn’t here where would he go. Eren couldn’t go home; he was there and would probably kill him if he came home. For the first time Eren realised how truly alone he really was, no family and abandoned by his friends, he had nowhere to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey two chapters. Yay, I'm sure this doesn't answer any questions you may have, but i will get there (eventually)


	3. Things Couldn't Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji makes her first appearance and is the inappropriate person we all love to hate.

Levi sat in his room waiting for Eren to leave. He had left the key in a place where even someone as stupid as Eren could find it. He lay on his bed waiting for the sound of the door closing. He didn’t even consider the possibility of the boy not leaving. Eren would have to be insane to stay where there was a man who just tried to kill him. Not even the brat could be that stupid. 

When it seemed like a reasonable amount of time had passed. Levi left the room to make sure the door was locked behind Eren. What Levi didn’t expect to see was Eren asleep on his couch. Clearly this brat was more stupid than Levi gave him credit for. The key on the table was gone as well. Where it went Levi had no clue, as Eren had clearly not left. This left Levi very confused. There is no possible reason for Eren to stay. There was nothing keeping the boy here, he has to have somewhere else to be. He even has his car here, but obviously there was a reason that he hadn’t left yet and he wanted to know why.

He was about to wake Eren up when someone else did it for him. A loud thunk was heard as this particular human ran straight into his locked door. The loud noise and cursing woke Eren up before he even moved. 

“What the hell was that?” Eren exclaimed. Little did Eren realise the shit storm that was heading right at him. Levi ignored his presence and carefully unlocked the door for the intruder. The door opened to reveal a brunet whose hair was tied in a ponytail, the individual was checking their glasses to make sure that they hadn’t broken them.

“Now really isn’t a good time Hanji.” Levi grumbled at his ‘friend’.

“But you always say that.” Hanji whined.

“I do but I actually mean it this time, instead of wanting you to leave me the fuck alone.” Levi stated harshly. “Shouldn’t you be in your lab doing science or something?”

“Yes, I should be but I just came over to show you the results of a test that I was running on the genetics of flies, I’m sure you would find it interesting…”

“Shut up, no one cares about your flies!” Levi groaned, the thing about Hanji was she always spoke as if she had ingested copious amounts of caffeine and hadn’t slept in a week. Knowing her this was a distinct possibility. When she was like this it was important to not get her talking or you could be stuck with her for days. “Go home Hanji.”

“Nope.” She said gleefully as she pushed her way past Levi into the apartment. “Ooooh! Who’s this cutie? At least I know why you didn’t want me in here you have your newest boy toy over. This one is much cuter than the last one, the last one was all blergh and pretentious and that nose. That nose was bigger than your dick and I’m saying that from experience.”

Eren made a noise that sounded like someone strangled a cat.

“Hanji, calm the fuck down. It isn’t like that at all. Please leave.” Levi insisted, but now Hanji was patting Eren on the head, crooning about how he is such a good boy. Eren looked so confused; despite himself Levi found the look of pure shock on the boy’s face hilarious. 

“Can someone please explain what is going on here?” Eren asked timidly.

“This thing is Hanji, she is a college….”

“I’m your friend idiot,.” Hanji interrupted.

“Fine this is my friend Hanji, who I work with.” Hanji was now stroking the side of Eren’s face, who in turn did not look like he had a clue how to react. “ Hanji! Leave the fucking kid alone.”

Levi’s tone left no room for interpretation and Hanji backed off. “So, how did you two lovebirds meet?”

“Long story, which you are not staying to hear, please leave,” Levi insisted.

“Yea we all know that is not going to happen, just spill. Or I will automatically assume the worst.” Hanji threatened delightfully.

“What is the worst you can think of?” Eren inquired, but after taking one look at Hanji’s he said, “Actually I don’t think I want to know.”

Hanji pulled Eren onto the couch and wrapped her arm around him, preventing him from moving. “So, sweetheart. How did he drag you here? Did he threaten you? Blackmail? Tourture?”

“Why do you always think the worst on me Hanji, cant he simply be here because he wants to be?” Levi asked, trying to distract her. As much as he didn’t like Eren being in his apartment, he would never abandon someone to Hanji. He also didn’t want Hanji finding out how Eren got here, but Eren didn’t have the same idea.

“Levi was sent to kill me.” Eren said nonchalantly, like it was a perfectly normal thing.

“That’s one I haven’t heard before and I’m going to assume since you are not dead something happened.” Hanji said with a grin, she shot a look at Levi. Hanji knew there had to be a perfectly reasonable reason as to why the kid wasn’t dead. “Just give us a minute…”

Without much warning Hanji bolted off the couch and grabbed Levi by the wrist and had dragged him into his bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

“What did you do?” she asked. She instantly seemed like a different person to the joking lunatic from outside. Levi knew that she was serious.

“I don’t need to hear it from you, I fucked up.” Levi responded. “I don’t need a lecture from you, I’m already kicking myself for it.”  
“That means that he is a witch doesn’t it?” at the realisation sparked and evil glint in Hanji’s eye. “Can I…”

She didn’t get to finish before he cut her off. “No, it’s not happening.”

“I didn’t even get to ask!” she whined. “How do you even know what I was going to ask?”

“I know you, you probably wanted to do some kind of sick experiments on Eren.” 

“So that’s what his name is!” Hanji bounced with excitement.

“That’s an adorable name to match an adorable face.” Her tone suddenly changed, suddenly she became serious. “Why is he here Levi? You have never, never failed a job. Why isn’t he dead?”

“I don’t know.” Levi replied plainly, he still wasn’t quite sure of why he didn’t kill Eren. “I don’t know why I couldn’t kill him, he’s just a rotten witch.”

“There has to be a reason, a proper reason.” Levi didn’t even answer. “You know I’m going have to report this don’t you. I can give you a few days.”

As much as Hanji seems like a mental, mad scientist, she does pay attention to the rules. She bends them as she sees fit, but she never goes as far as too completely break the rules. If Hanji says that she would report them, she would report them.

“Ok, I just need to figure out what to do. I will sort this out and then you won’t have to report anything and our lives can go back to exactly how they used to be.” Levi said, he would just have to figure some way to get rid of him.

“What are you going to do?” Hanji asked.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, but I’ll figure it out don’t worry.” Levi sighed. “Now can you go entertain Eren, I really need a shower. Please don’t freak him out too much.”

Levi left Hanji alone; he didn’t even glance down the hallway as he walked to the bathroom. He stripped and stepped under the still cold shower. He leaned against the wall and let the water run down his face. How did he manage to fuck up so much in less than 24 hours. It was bad enough and then Hanji arrived and made everything worse. He now had a deadline in which to have this sorted out by, a deadline which is only a few days away. Levi’s few days also counted on Hanji keeping her fat mouth shut, which knowing Hanji the secret could be out by tomorrow morning. 

Eren. What was he going to do about Eren? 

Eren.

Levi couldn’t quite get the boy out of his head. He couldn’t get the image of Eren begging for Levi to take his life, his normally bright eyes, dull and empty. Levi couldn’t claim to know anything about Eren, but he knew that the boy had been through so much. That he knew what it was like to lose the people he loves. He seemed broken and for some unknown reason Levi wanted to fix him. Such bright eyes shouldn’t look that sad.

But he was a witch. Levi had been told from the moment he could walk that witches are the most dangerous and most vile creatures to ever walk the earth. That witches cannot be trusted and they will destroy everything you love. The thing was, after meeting Eren, Levi wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. Eren was full of emotions and didn’t seem the type to willingly harm a fly. He seemed like the kind of person who couldn’t step on a dog’s foot without apologising profusely after. There had to be a reason and the more Levi thought about it the more he wanted to know why Eren was this was. He wanted to know everything about him and he wanted Eren to trust him. 

“It’s a bit hard for someone to trust you after you put a knife to their throat.” Levi chided himself.

He would just have to make it up to him. It went against all of his instincts but he wanted to help the boy. Whatever he had been running from at his house yesterday had not seemed good. To Levi it looked like Eren had found himself in some deep shit. Levi ran his hands through his wet hair. He really needed to get a grip on himself. He had to be careful, he couldn’t get involved to deeply. No matter how much he wanted to help he still had to have all this sorted out in the next few days.

Once he was done with his shower and dressed, he went to see the damage Hanji had caused to his house. What he found surprised him, Hanji was sitting quietly watching TV. Eren was no where to be seen.

“About freaking time,” Hanji exclaimed quietly. “I was timing you were in there for nearly an hour, what were you doing?” 

“Um, I think I was showering but I may be wrong.” Levi responded sarcastically. “Why are you being so quiet it’s freaking me out a little?” 

“I’m being considerate, I don’t want to wake your boy toy.” One thing Hanji was good at was reminding people of how much they want to break her nose.

“It isn’t like that. I already told you that. “He moved around to the other side of the couch and found Eren asleep with his head on Hanji’s lap. Hanji looked very proud of herself and that caused Levi to worry. When Hanji looked proud of herself shit was about to hit the fan. “Ok, what did you do?”

“I just wanted to test something.” Levi went to interrupt but Hanji continued before he could, “I wanted to see if witched could be hypnotised and as you know hypnotism is a great interest of mine and I couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste. Long story short, witches can be hypnotised and Eren is now fully asleep and shouldn’t wake up for an hour or so.”

“Fucking hell Hanji! Can I not leave you alone at all?” Levi strode forwards and picked Eren up bridal style. Eren barely twitched, he remained entirely still while Levi carried him to the bedroom. Placing Eren on the bed, Levi covered him in a blanket and stormed out to scold Hanji. Hanji however had other ideas.  
“That was the cutest thing ever! I have never seen you do that for anyone. Why can’t you be like that more often? Can you tell me what happened now? Please, pretty please. I won’t ask any questions until you’re done. Promise…” Once again Hanji was practically bouncing.

“Why the hell not? I think I need some help anyway…” Levi sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have read this so far, even if you haven't left comments. It means a lot to me just to know that people are reading my work. Please check out my tumblr my-soul-is-in-the-basement or please-dont-freaking-die for updates on this fanfic.


	4. A dream is a whish your heart makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren overhears some things and thinks about what he wants.

When Eren is asleep he ‘burritos’ as his sister calls it. He grabs the blanket and wraps himself in it completely. So Eren wasn’t surprised when he woke up tangled in a blanket. He kept his eyes closed hoping that he didn’t have to go anywhere today. He hoped that the last few days had been all a dream, but he knew from the unfamiliar smell of the pillow that it wasn’t. He opened his eyes and saw the alarm clock announcing that the time was 7:00pm in bright red numbers.

How long had he been asleep? When did he even go to sleep? The last thing he remembers was talking to Hanji and Hanji telling him she just wanted to try something. From the lack of memory from that point onwards, Eren had the nagging feeling that Hanji had hypnotised him. He had been hypnotised before, but that had been done by other witches. He had never heard of a human being able to use such successful hypnotism. 

Eren’s stomach chose that moment to remind Eren that food is something that he needs to survive. It growled with such enthusiasm that Eren was surprised when no one came running in to check what the disturbance was. His muscles protested as he pushed himself of the bed. He didn’t want to think about how he got to the bed, because he probably doesn’t want to know.

As he walked towards the main room, he heard voices. He had always been told it was rude to eavesdrop, but he also though holding a knife to someone’s throat was rude as well. Eren leant against the wall, just out of sight. He could hear Levi’s voice and Hanji’s cackling laugh. Whatever Levi was talking about, it obviously amused Hanji.

“…and then I took him here with me.” Levi concluded. He must have been telling her about what happened last night. 

“So why is he still here? I would have thought you’d kick him out the moment he woke up,” said Hanji. This was something that Eren had been wondering, why had Levi not protested harder when he hadn’t left. Wasn’t Levi angry about what happened that very morning? One of Eren’s first impressions of Levi had been that despite his short stature, or even because of his short stature, he could be quite intimidating and angry when he wanted too.

“…just because.” That was all Levi had to say on the topic. Hanji must have picked up on something that Eren had missed, because she quickly replied.

“Yea, I’m not leaving with that. There is a reason and you just don’t want to tell me.” Eren could almost hear the insane grin on Hanji’s face, “Do you want me to guess?”

Levi didn’t reply and Hanji took that as her cue to begin guessing. “Is he really a prostitute and the entire story you just told me a lie?”

Eren nearly choked on that, Hanji really didn’t warm up before jumping into the ridiculous theories. Levi must have had a similar reaction, because he started coughing, between coughs he stammered out, “What the fuck Hanji, that’s so fucking wrong it nearly killed me!”

“Oh, ok, so it’s not that.” The tone of Hanji’s voice was disappointed; she seemed disappointed that she hadn’t been correct. “Blackmail…”

“No.”

“He is your new pet?”

“Fuck no.”

“You are paying him to stay?”

“No.”

“He is paying you to let him stay?”

“What the hell is wrong with you Hanji?” Levi seemed sick of his ‘friend’.

“Do you have a soft spot for him?” Levi didn’t respond to that, Hanji began to giggle. “You have a big soft spot for the little witch! This is great! Do you think he is cute? He has a nice butt! Is that it?”

“Hanji, no, shut the fuck up!” Levi interrupted. “I do not think he is cute. I do not think he is attractive, just no! I don’t even swing that way! Why do you always think I do? Why would he be any different? He is just a fucking witch, why should he mean anything to me? There is no way he could make me have a soft spot for him unless he bewitched me. He doesn’t even have that great an ass and he most certainly doesn’t have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…..”

Levi trailed off. Eren didn’t wait to hear what was said next he just ran back to the bedroom and sat in the furthest corner. He didn’t bother to close the door. He didn’t understand why he was so upset hearing that from Levi, but it did. It felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. He knew how Levi viewed witches, how could he ever hope to change a person that firm in their ways. After all it was people like him why he had lost his mother. Eren heard a knock from the door. 

“Hey, can I come in?” a soft voice said, Eren didn’t need to turn around to recognise that voice. He didn’t even dignify Levi with a response. He just wanted to be left alone, as to why he was feeling this way he didn’t understand. He wanted Levi to stay away. From behind him he heard Levi grumbling. 

“Hey, brat why can’t I come in? There is some kind of barrier here. What did you do?” Levi was sounding more and more frustrated. “Fine, you fucking brat stay in there alone for all I care!”

He walked away. Eren didn’t understand why it hurt him so much. Eren was sure that he didn’t want Levi around. He didn’t even know Levi, he shouldn’t have any reason to want him near or want him far away. He leaned forward and rested his head on his knees. It was only when he began to feel the dampness through his jeans that he realised he was crying. 

As he sat in the corner crying he realised. Maybe he just didn’t want someone to hate him. Maybe he just needed someone to accept him. His sister had accepted him, but hadn’t trusted him. His father didn’t accept him and nor did anyone else he knew. All he wanted was for someone to like him for who he is. Originally he thought he could get this from here. A new place, new people, a new start, but all he got was stereotyped for what he is. It hurt more than it should. It felt as if he had been kicked when he was already down. 

He wished he could live on his own, but in reality he didn’t know how to live on his own. His father had always told him he needed to be under constant supervision or he could do unfathomable damage. He didn’t want to wish that on Levi or Hanji. He had only just met the both of them and he thought the both of them where insane, but he liked them. He wanted to get to know them more, he wanted to get to know everything down to their little quirks. He had never had the chance to have a relationship like that before. He hadn’t realised how much he had wanted it until now. He wanted to run out to Levi and tell him everything, but he knew Levi wouldn’t listen.

At some point Eren had fallen asleep in the corner of the room and he began to dream. He dreamed that he was happy. He dreamed it was his twenty-first birthday. He dreamed he had a huge party with all his friends there. There weren’t many he recognised, but he knew they were his friends. He was viciously hugged by a brunet and her friend, both very loud and congratulating him on the spread at the food table. 

He was insulted by a two-toned, under-cut douche and his very friendly freckled friend. There where so many people. At some point his sister was there telling him how much she loved him and later he ran into his childhood friend who he hadn’t seen in years. He found the blonde with Hanji excitedly talking about something complicated. It looked like a very intense conversation and Eren didn’t want to interrupt. 

‘If Hanji is here then so is he…’ Eren thought as he looked around the room. He caught sight of a familiar back and undercut. Levi was standing just outside on the balcony, leaning with his elbows on the railing. Eren went out to join him. Eren didn’t recognise the view but it was beautiful. The apartment was a long way from the ground and the wind was clawing at Levi’s hair, blowing it around his face. Levi didn’t seem to care; he was staring at something in the distance.

“Hey there…” Eren said tentatively as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey, Birthday Boy, how does it feel to be legal?” Levi smiled when he saw Eren and even if it was just a dream Eren knew it was something that he wants to remember forever. Eren didn’t respond, instead he leaned against the railing next to Levi, their shoulders almost touching. Levi bumped into his shoulder and laughed. “Shouldn’t you be inside having fun with your friends?”

“But I want to be out here with you…” Eren said quietly. Levi reached around and put his arm around Eren’s waist, who tensed at the motion. He quickly relaxed into the sensation, leaning his head against Levi. They stayed like that for a while and it felt right. If felt as if they had done this a hundred times before, it felt perfect. 

“You can’t miss your birthday dumbass.” Levi stated with his usual brashness. “Don’t worry we will spend plenty of time together after they leave and because it is your birthday we can do whatever you want.”

“X-box?” Eren asked hopefully.

Levi turned and Eren felt his lips brush against his jawline. “You know exactly what I mean brat.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed at the idea and he went an even deeper shade of red when he realised he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he should be. Levi’s hand came up to turn Eren’s face towards him. Eren was faced with Levi’s steel blue eyes and noticed how close they were. Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair and pulled him forward until they…

…Eren woke up when someone moved him. He was being held in a pair of strong arms and was being moved from the floor. He curled into the warmth provided by the person carrying him. He was carefully placed under the covers of the bed. The warmth left him as Levi began to walk away. Still half asleep Eren pleaded, his words muddled from sleep, “Please don’t leave me… I can’t be…. Never alone again…”  
“Are you sure, Eren?” Levi whispered.

“Just don’t leave me….” Eren mumbled. Levi slid into the bed next the Eren. Immediately Eren sought out the warmth Levi provided. He curled up next to him seeking out the comfort and familiarity he had in his dream. Where Eren expected Levi to push him away, he only pulled him closer. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked Eren.

“No…”

“Want to talk about it?” Levi was rubbing small circles on the middle of Eren’s back. 

“Morning…sleep…now…”

“Goodnight Eren.” Levi muttered running his hands through Eren’s hair.

“Goodnight… Levi…” Eren murmured as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda nervous posting this. It's starting to get into the plot a bit more. There is a bit more information in this chapter, but the whole story will be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope to update over the next few days, but I have exams this week, so I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Any feedback or comments are highly appreciated. I would also love to hear any theories as to what you think will happen next.
> 
> My tumblr accounts are please-dont-freakin-die (for updates on fics.) and my-soul-is-in-the-basement (a re-post blog)


	5. And Let It go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi return to Eren's house. They have a run in with Eren's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abuse in this chapter  
> Grisha Jeager winning the award for shittiest father ever award.
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is Iridescent, by Linkin Park

Levi had a good night sleep and for him this is unusual, but for once he slept through the night. When he woke up in the morning he woke up warm. He woke up wrapped in skinny arms. Looking down, all he could see was the top of Eren’s head resting on his chest. Eren’s arms where wrapped around his waist and their legs were intertwined. The boy was still asleep and breathing deeply and evenly. Levi was confused as to how a skinny brat, such as Eren, could tumble into his life and affect him so much in so little time.

It was undeniable now that Hanji had been correct. His soft spot for the boy had become a much deeper affection. He wanted Eren to be safe and to be happy. He wanted Eren to have anything he wanted, but most of all he wanted to be there for him. Levi wanted to be a part of this young man’s life. Despite what he had said to Hanji yesterday, he did think Eren was attractive. Levi thought he could stare into the boy’s eyes for the rest of his life and he most certainly hadn’t been thinking about his ass either.

All of these emotions where so clear in Levi’s mind, but he was still conflicted, Eren was still a witch. He was still one of the monsters he had been raised to hunt, but Levi was beginning to doubt what he had been taught. He was beginning to doubt if witches were really as bad as he had been taught. Sure he had come across plenty of dangerous witches, but he had also come across many more lethal humans. After spending some time around Eren, Levi was beginning to question if witches and humans are truly that different. 

He felt Eren shift against him. He pulled himself closer and burrowed his nose into Levi’s chest and took a deep breath. Eren blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Levi. Suddenly realising the position they were in he jumped away as though he had been electrocuted. He stuttered out an apology, before asking, “Your car is still at my house isn’t it?”

“Shit, I had forgotten about that. I probably need to go back and get that.” Levi replied.

“You can drop me home at the same time if you want…” Eren trailed off. I thought he had wanted to stay or maybe I was reading him wrong.

“Or we can get you some extra clothes to bring back. You definitely need to change, you have been wearing the same clothes since you got here and that is really gross.” As Levi was talking he watched Eren’s face as he realised that he didn’t have to leave. At first he was disbelieving, but his expression quickly changed to ecstatic and to the immense look of relief. 

“I thought you wanted me to go home?” Eren asked disbelieving.

“You are really bad at hiding the fact that something at your home that you obviously don’t want to face. So you don’t have to leave unless you want to.” Eren jumped over and hugged Levi tight. He continued muttering thank you, over and over again. “Come on kid. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

It didn’t take long for them to be in the car, on their way to Eren’s house. Levi was driving. Eren had wanted to drive, it is his car, but Levi shut him down instantly. Just like last time they had been in the car together Eren was fidgety. Levi was waiting for him to start up a conversation, he wouldn’t be as against the idea as he was last time, but there would be no way that he would start it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eren open and close his mouth a few times. It was if he was trying to talk but no sound came out. Eventually Eren worked out how his voice worked.

“Can I put the radio on?” Eren asked.  
“Sure,” Levi replied.

Eren switched on the radio and flicked through the different stations. Just as he flicked onto a particular station a song started playing, the soft piano filling the car will a warm sound. 

“I love this song.” Eren exclaimed turning the radio up. As the singer began to sing a slow melody Eren started swaying lightly.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
 _When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
 _And with the cataclysm raining down_  
 _Insides crying, "Save me now!"_  


The rhythm picked up as the song moved into the chorus. Eren began to sing along. His voice was soft and slightly out of tune, but Levi didn’t mind listening to it.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_

As we drove the song continued. Levi agreed it was a good song. The song went on for another few minutes and Levi drove in silence listening to Eren sing. It was obvious that he had listened to this song many times before. He knew it word for word. Once the song had finished he turned the raido down and apologised.

“It’s okay,” Levi replied, what the kid was apologising for he didn’t understand, “Don’t apologise for enjoying it.”

“But you had to listen to my terrible singing.” Eren muttered apologetically.

“You’re not that bad brat.” Eren looked as if he didn’t know how to take a compliment. He blushed and faced away from Levi. At the expression, Levi couldn’t help but notice how adorable Eren really was. Especially with that slight blush in his checks. For the rest of the drive they both sat in silence, listening to the sound of the radio. 

As they got closer to Eren’s house, Eren became more and more fidgety. To Levi, Eren looked as if he was almost ready to ask to turn around and go home. Levi decided that it was best not to ask, if Eren wanted to share he would share. It did worry Levi that Eren would be so anxious about going home. What could possibly have happened at his home to make him feel this way? Levi remembered the jet of flame that had been shot towards Eren’s head the other day. Could that have something to do with it? Whatever it was Levi knew that Eren wasn’t going into that house by himself. By the time Levi had parked on the curb outside of his house, Eren was white as a ghost. 

“Hey, come on kid. It’s obvious you don’t want to be here. So the faster we get inside, grab your shit, the sooner we can leave. Alright?” Levi said trying to sound as comforting as possible.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Eren stated with determination. He got out of the car slamming the door shut behind him. Levi swiftly followed his example. Together they headed towards the from door. He reached to the door knob and twisted it, the door was unlocked. Eren opened the door and carefully walked inside. Eren signalled Levi to be quiet. Why they had to be so quiet in his own home, Levi didn’t know. Together they slunk up the stairs. At the top Eren carefully opened the first door on the right. Once inside he closed the door with the same amount of care. 

Eren’s room was cleaner that Levi had thought. He had imagined that Eren’s room would be a black hole, but it was reasonably organised. It wasn’t to Levi’s standard, but the bed was neatly made and his desk was mostly clear. Eren walked over to his closet and pulled out a bag. He started shoving clothes into it without any care for neatness. Levi saw the inside of Eren’s wardrobe and noticed that he didn’t have many clothes, he had much less than any person Levi had ever known. This lack of clothes made packing easy it didn’t take long and it all fit in the one bag. 

“We have to go before he notices I’m here…” Eren whispered, “I don’t want him to find me, he cannot know you are here.”

“Let’s go then, we’ll sneak back out.” Levi spoke to soon.

Just as he finished speaking he heard someone stopping up the stairs yelling. “Where the fuck are you? I know you are here you useless piece of shit!”

When Levi glanced at Eren, Eren was crying silent tears running down his face. He brushed them away and pushed me into his closet with his bag. He closed the door behind me locking me inside. Just as he closed the door, the man burst into the room. 

“Look who showed their fucking face. I thought I smelled a shit. So where have you been you shit?” The man yelled.

“Dad, I was only at a friend’s house.” Eren trembled as he spoke. So this brute of a man was Eren’s father, Levi thought. He couldn’t see any of what was happening, but he definitely heard Eren get pushed against the wall viciously.

“You’re lying. I know this because a useless faggot like you doesn’t have any friends and let me remind you why.” Eren was pressed against the wall and held up by his throat. He couldn’t breathe. It was almost welcome when he was thrown to the floor, until his dad followed up with a swift kick to the ribs. “Do you know why you don’t have any friends?”

“Dad… Please…..” Eren gasped out as his dad continued to kick him in the ribs.

“You don’t have any fucking friends because you… Killed… Your… Own… Sister….” Each of the last four words was accented by a strong kick to the gut. Eren was shamelessly crying on the floor now.

“I didn’t, it wasn’t my fault!” Eren called out pleadingly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No one care’s what you have to say murderer.” It was at this point that Levi burst out of Eren’s closet. He delivered a swift right hook to his dad’s face. His dad didn’t even have time to react. Before he had time to retaliate, Levi had pulled a knife out of nowhere and had his dad pressed up against the wall, with the knife pressed against his neck. Eren remembered how terrifying it was to be in that position.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Levi yelled threateningly. Despite his short stature he seemed to be taller that Eren’s dad. “Who do you think you are to talk to Eren like that?”

His dad tried to struggle out of his grip, but Levi just pressed the knife further into his neck. A thin trickly of blood ran along the edge of the knife. 

“In case you are as dumb as you look, Eren is leaving with me. If I ever see you anywhere near him again or if you so much as text him you will be dead before you can ever blink. You will never see him again and he will never see you again either. I doubt he will mind much.” Levi didn’t yell, he spoke calmly and it was much more terrifying that if he had yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn’t wait for Eren’s dad to respond, he lashed out with the butt of the knife and knocked him out cold. 

“You ready to go?” Levi asked, turning to face Eren. At some point a small cat had crawled onto Eren’s lap. Eren hadn’t thought about her. He really didn’t want to leave her with his dad. “You can bring the cat too.”

Eren gathered the basics for his cat and by the time he was in Levi’s, he was grinning like an idiot. Despite the severely broken ribs, Eren had never felt lighter. He had never been happier. He wouldn’t have to go back there again and it was Levi who had freed him from his cage. 

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
 _You build up hope, but failure’s all you’ve known_  
 _Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
 _And let it go. Let it go_

Eren let it go. He didn’t need to think about it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on posting this chapter yesterday, but i have had exams and that screwed up my plan a bit. Hope you like this chapter. In the next chapter you will learn about what has happened to Eren. After that there will be fluff to follow.
> 
> As usual any form of feedback is welcome and if you see any errors in this, send me a message and i'll fix it.
> 
> My tumblr is my-soul-is-in-the-basement and for updates on this fic please-dont-freaking-die
> 
> thanks for reading!


	6. A Bitter Sweet Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells his story.

The next few days passed by peacefully. Levi and Eren didn’t talk about the events of the last few days. Not them snuggling together in their sleep or what happened at Eren’s house. The two of them simply co-existed. 

As with every other morning, Eren was still asleep on the couch, when Levi woke up. Eren hadn’t allowed Levi to check his injuries since the other day. From the bruising and the amount of pain Eren appeared to be in, Levi was certain that at least one of the kids ribs where broken. Eren had been moving awkwardly and didn’t have the same lightness that he possessed before the incident. Levi was worried about more than just the physical injuries Eren had sustained. The mental torment of being beaten by his own father must have left some scars.

Since the incident, Levi had come to the conclusion that what had happened between Eren and his father had been a regular occurrence. Eren’s anxiety about going back home and the way he sneaked around his own home as if trying not to wake a dangerous beast all lead to this conclusion. Eren had been subjected to this for a long time. There was also the statement that Eren’s father had made, that Eren had killed his sister. Levi wanted to ask Eren what was meant by that, but he knew that he shouldn’t ask until Eren was ready to talk about it. Even though Levi knew this much it didn’t stop it from sitting at the back of his mind.

As Levi was thinking he began to wander around the kitchen, collecting ingredients from the fridge. He felt like having something special for breakfast. When Levi began frying the bacon he heard Eren groan as he woke up. The smell of bacon must have alerted him to the existence of food in his proximity. Typical teenager. Eren took a while to get up and when he did, Levi noticed the wince of pain. 

“You should let me look at that,” Levi said to Eren.

“I’m fine, It’s just a bruise.” Eren defended. 

“If it was just a bruise it wouldn’t still hurt as much, it should be getting better by now.” Levi insisted.

“It’s not bad….” 

“Then let me check for myself, if you don’t let me check it then you aren’t getting any of this…” Levi said gesturing to the bacon in the frying pan. 

“Fine you can look!” Eren gave in at the threat of no food. His stomach grumbled at that.

Levi served a plate of bacon and the French toast, which he had made while Eren was still sleeping, onto two plates. The two of them sat side by side on the bar stools at the counter and ate their breakfast in silence. It didn’t take long for the mountain of food that Levi had made to disappear. Once done Levi collected the dishes and started washing them.

“Hey kid, you can dry.” Levi ordered.

Eren didn’t protest he had figured out over the last few days how particular Levi was about the cleanliness of his apartment. He grabbed the dish cloth and dried the dishes as Levi washed them. Eren even attempted to put them away in the correct places and with only a few corrections from Levi, they finished cleaning the dishes. Once done Eren tried to escape to the shower but was stopped when Levi called out to him.

“Eren, you’re not going anywhere. Shirt. Off. Now.” Levi demanded. Eren went as white as a sheet, but he slowly took his shirt off anyway. Levi’s eyes went wide when he saw the array of bruising covering Eren’s torso. His entire chest and abdomen was a colour palate of every possible colour a bruise could be and a few colours Levi didn’t think it was possible for a bruise to become. “I thought you said it wasn’t bad.”

“It’s not. I’ve had worse…” Eren looked away from Levi. 

“If you have had worse than this, then I change my mind. I don’t what that fucking shit of a father alive anymore.” Levi was angry. How could anyone hurt someone so badly, especially their own flesh and blood. “Is there any way that you could heal it, you know with magic?”

“No the damage was caused by magic so it can’t be undone by magic and anyway I don’t have that much control over my powers. I can barely control them at all. That’s what got me into this mess in the first place.” Eren winced as Levi’s fingers ran lightly over his sore ribs.

“What do you mean that it was caused by magic?” Levi asked curiously.

“My dad had mastered an old technique, I can’t remember what it was called but it involves… It’s hard to describe, but it is like a shockwave that goes with a physical attack. It varies depending on the strength, but it can cause a lot of damage with not much strength. I can tell from experience that it hurt.” Levi traced the colours across Eren’s chest, he watched as the mash of purples, yellows and blues appeared to merge and move. 

“Is there anything that we can do?” Eren shook his head. This wasn’t an injury that Levi had dealt with before, he told Eren to sit down and he fished some ice from the freezer, some painkillers and a first aid kit. He had no idea what he was doing, but he hoped it helped. He pressed the ice onto the area’s that seemed to have received brunt of the attack. He pulled a bandage out and wrapped it around Eren’s thin chest, keeping the ice pressed against his ribs. He gave the boy a couple of the painkillers. Levi held some more ice against a particularly bad bruise in between Eren’s shoulder blades. He handed Eren the TV remote and told his to put on whatever he wanted.

Eren found a movie that had just begun to watch. Neither of them where paying any attention. Eren was gradually leaning into Levi. Levi moved to accommodate the different position. He tried to keep the ice on the boys back, but truthfully, the condition his torso was in, it didn’t really matter where it was. It didn’t take Levi long to give up and he dropped the ice pack on the floor. Eren appeared to relax slightly and Levi hoped that he was able to provide him with some relief. It concerned him how Eren had tried to ignore his injuries for the few days since the incident. He had said that he had experience with his father’s brutal use of magic. Levi had never been so glad to have helped someone in his life. 

Levi wasn’t a very compassionate person. He was used to people betraying him and losing people, so he had shut himself away. He refused to get close to people, but sometime people got through. There where people like Hanji who pulled his wall down with force, she had blown away the wall with pure explosives and vodka. Then there were people like Eren, who hadn’t even tried to get through the wall, it was almost like there wasn’t one for him. He had just waltzed into his life and Levi had no idea how to deal with it. It was obvious to most people that he wasn’t a people person and most people went out of their way to stay as far away from him as possible. 

Levi was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn’t notice as Eren fell asleep on his chest. He didn’t even notice as he started to run his fingers through the boy’s soft brown hair. It fell over his face and was nearly long enough to tie up. It tangled around Levi’s fingers and he absentmindedly slid his fingers through, gently removing any knots. He was barely concentrating on the movie. He pulled Eren closer to his chest, but he must have moved him in the wrong way, because he startled awake.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Levi asked panicked. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.” Eren muttered awkwardly. 

“It’s fine you need sleep… Do you want to talk about it?” Levi prodded carefully. 

“Don’t want to…” Eren said stubbornly, he took a deep breath and continued with, “…But I probably should.”

Levi said nothing, he knew that if Eren was to tell him anything, he would have to do it in his own time. Eren sat cross-legged on the other end of the couch wrapped in the blanket. 

“This may take a while…” Eren began, Levi nodded encouraging and Eren began his story, “I should probably start when my mother died. She was killed by a hunter, I don’t know why. She was the most beautiful and loving person to ever exist. She was bright and was kind to everyone, but she was murdered. She never did anything wrong and her death sent my father over the edge. He was once a loving and kind person, but after she was gone, that person disappeared. He became dark and cold. My sister and I managed to deal with him. We figured out when to stay out of his way, we did as much as two ten year olds could.

“One thing you may not know about witches is that we grow into our power. It is kind of a witchy side effect of puberty. Normally it is a completely normal thing, they reach the age of twelve, they learn to use their power and the control and manipulate it to do what they want it to do. My sister was a prodigy, she was perfect. Everything she did was flawless; she had perfect control over her magic before she was ten. By the time she was fourteen she had taught herself magic that the majority of witches wouldn’t even dream of attempting. Our Dad took to comparing the two of us. I was never very good at controlling my magic and he resented that. I easily lost control of it, I set things on fire or through stuff around when I was frustrated. It got worse and worse.

“He complained that he wished that Mikasa was his daughter. She was adopted, her entire family was killed by hunters and we took her in. He gradually grew to hate me and the more he hated me the harder I tried to control my magic. The harder I tried to control it, the worse I got. I was terrified that I would lose control and hurt someone I loved. Then the nightmares started. I began to dream about killing my friends and family. I dreamed about my mother’s death and kept thinking of ways that I could have prevented it. There was nothing I could do, but that didn’t stop me from trying to find something. 

“The thing about the dreams was that gradually I began to lash out in my sleep. It began to scare me. I knew I would hurt someone eventually, so I ran away. It didn’t take long for everyone to find me, I didn’t even get to the next state over. They dragged me back and locked me in my room. I was scared, but eventually I fell asleep. I didn’t dream that night, but apparently I lashed out in my sleep. I didn’t know until morning, but when I lashed out I fucked up and killed Mikasa. They told me when I woke up, I didn’t know what to do, I had lost the best thing in my life. My Dad told me that I should have died instead. He would have preferred it if I died. Since then Dad was brutal, but he could never hate me as much as I hated myself. 

“As time passed he became more and more brutal towards me. He began to blame me for my Mum’s death, as well as Mikasa’s. He took up drinking and it all went downhill from there…” Eren stopped speaking and was shaking slightly. “Well now you know.”

Levi didn’t know what to say. So he pulled Eren into his chest and pulled him close. Eren buried his head into Levi’s shoulder and cried. He cried as if he hadn’t cried in years. He had never talked to anyone about this before and it felt good to get it off of his chest, but it still hurt to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is most of the back story, there are a few holes that will be filled in later.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and feel free to ask me questions and I'll try my best to answer them without giving away spoilers. 
> 
> The next chapter will be out in the next few days.


	7. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi need to leave

Over the next few days Eren felt lighter than he had in years. He was relieved that he wouldn’t have to go back to the house again. The house wasn’t his home anymore and he felt as if he didn’t have a home. He was homeless. Levi’s apartment wasn’t his home. Levi would allow him to stay here for as long as he needed, but that didn’t make it his home. That didn’t stop him from cherishing these few days of peace as much as he could. It was also a remarkable feeling to have someone who knew what he had been through over the last few years. He had kept all of the emotion bottled up inside him for so long that the release of it lifted a great weight from his shoulders. 

At the current moment, Eren was lying on the couch watching cartoons. Levi went out to do the grocery shopping and had turned down Eren’s offer to help, his reasoning being that ‘they didn’t need the apartment to be full of fucking junk food’. While Eren could argue with that, he wished he could have gone. As good as it felt to have a few days of peace, he felt useless. Levi wouldn’t let him help him with anything. The spotless apartment was cleaned most days by Levi and Eren wasn’t allowed to help because he would ‘fuck it up’. Eren wasn’t allowed to cook or help Levi with anything. Eren was bored. 

He searched the apartment for something to do. His eyes passed over everything and then came to rest on the kitchen. Eren decided that he would make something special for Levi for allowing him to stay with him. What Eren had conveniently managed to overlook is his ineptitude in the area of cooking. An hour later the kitchen was covered in flour and Levi was due home any minute. Eren looked around at the mess he had made, all he had wanted to do was make some cookies. He had thought that he had known how to make them, but obviously not. When Levi arrived home, Eren was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and butter smudged over his face. Levi stopped in the doorway and tried to make sense of the scene he was presented with.

“What the fuck is going on here?” He growled. 

“Sorry!” Eren squeaked, before he started rambling, “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to make you something for helping me out and then everything went ka-boom and then there was flour everywhere and I don’t know what I did, I’m really, Really sorry.”

As Eren was trying to explain Levi stalked over to the kitchen like a predator stalking his prey. He reached the kitchen, his steel blue eyes where glinting dangerously. He reached over to the bench grabbed the bowl of Eren’s ‘cooking’ and dumped it on Eren’s head. Eren began coughing as he breathed in the flour, but Levi wasn’t done. He grabbed the cup of water that was also on the bench and it followed the flour onto Eren’s head. 

In retaliation Eren grabbed one of the eggs from the counter and cracked it against Levi’s head. The contents of the egg ran down Levi’s furious face. Eren’s mischievous smirk drooped slightly when Levi didn’t appear to find it amusing. Just as he was about to begin apologising his ass of, Levi grabbed another of the eggs and smashed in directly into Eren’s forehead. Eren began laughing and took this for an invitation for a food fight. If Levi wanted a food fight then that would be what Eren gave him. Eren threw the rest of the flour into Levi’s face, his normally raven hair turned white. The fight quickly turned into the two men grappling at each other trying to smear to smear the other with more food than was currently all over themselves. 

For a while, the two forgot about the events of the past week. They replaced the negative emotions of the last few days with laughter. Eren had never heard Levi laugh before, but on this day he decided that it was a sound that he wanted to hear again and again. Their fight ended with Eren and Levi sitting side-by-side on the floor of the kitchen. For a moment neither thought about the mess they had made or the effort that it would take to clean it up, they just sat there and enjoyed each other’s company. Eren rested his head on Levi shoulder and said softly, “I am really sorry for the mess I made…”

“It’s alright,” Levi replied “I’m going to make you clean this up while I go have a shower. If there is anything left when I am back you’re on the street.”

Eren didn’t get the chance to ask if Levi was serious, because at that moment the door was thrown open and an unreasonably energetic human bounded in. Hanji was breathing heavily, as if she had run the entire way here. 

“You have to leave!” she shouted. “They want to know why you haven’t reported in yet. It’s been a week, I haven’t told them anything, but you need to leave!”

Levi and Eren jumped up. “How long do we have?” Levi asked.

“About twenty minutes.” She said grimly.

Levi swore. They knew that it wouldn’t be enough time to get cleaned up. With a sigh Levi said, “Get changed, get your stuff and be ready to go in five minutes.”

They rushed around. Eren switched into clean clothes as quickly as he could, he didn’t bother to clean of any of the flour or egg out of his hair. It was quickly solidifying. He didn’t have much to take with him, most of his things had stayed in the bag he had bought from home. Levi had ordered Hanji to put enough food in bags to last a few days. After he had changed his clothed, Levi was running around the small apartment fetching all manner of items. He grabbed a duffel bag full of spare weapons, along with a large wad of cash. Eren tried to remain out of Levi’s way. To pass the time he tried to clean the kitchen a little. He knew it would be stressing Levi out to have the mess sitting there untouched. By the time Levi was ready to go the floor was clean, Hanji had been helping him clean up and it had been a decent job.

“Where will we go?” Eren asked. Levi didn’t respond. He was busy giving Hanji instructions, Eren couldn’t understand their hushed tones, but he gathered it was urgent, so he didn’t interrupt. Levi grabbed Eren by the hand and pulled him out of the apartment. They hurried down to the garage where Levi’s car was parked. Eren jumped into the car, he threw his bag unceremoniously into the back seat. After a few quick words with Hanji, the bags that they had carried down where placed alongside Eren’s bag in the back seat. Levi slid into the car and quickly drove out of the garage.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked again. 

“I have a friend who runs a hotel a few cities over, we can go there. Hanji is going to cover us here. We will stay there for a night or two and figure out what to do from there. I should have thought about this more, I knew this was going to happen eventually. Hanji had warned me.” Levi swore.

“How far is it?” 

“A few hours, we should be there about midnight. Try to get some sleep.” Eren took his advice and within a few minutes was fast asleep.

A sudden jolting of the car shocked Eren awake. The car had pulled up into an empty parking lot, half-awake Eren slurred, “Where are we?”

“Don’t worry we are nearly there I just need to make a call.” Eren didn’t care who he was talking too and leaned against the door. He heard the soft lull of Levi’s voice, but didn’t care as to what it was saying. Levi was only on the phone for a couple of minutes, after those few minutes they were back on the road. Eren looked along the deserted, dark streets. He had no idea where he was, he had never been outside of the city he had lived in much. He knew it was probably not a very good idea to trust someone that he didn’t know to take him places in the middle of the night, but he had decided a while ago that he was able to trust Levi. He had told Levi his life story. He watched Levi as he drove, his face illuminated at intervals by the streets lights. His angular face was still covered with a mixture of solid egg and flour mixed together. His hair was lightly dusted with flour from their fight earlier. 

It was less than a few minutes before they pulled into the car park of a small hotel. Eren followed Levi’s lead and collected their belongings from the car and strode up the door and began hammering away on the door loudly. The lights in the house flicked on and the door was flung open. A petite woman with reddish-orange hair appeared in the door way. Next to her was a taller man with an undercut. Both people appeared shocked to see Levi on their doorstep in the middle of the night.

“Levi? What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” The woman said.

“I’m really sorry to just appear here in the middle of the night, but we really need somewhere to stay. Do you have a room free? Please Petra.” Levi was practically begging. Petra ushered them inside and gave them a hot cup of tea. 

“What happened Levi?” The Petra asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. We just need somewhere to stay.” Levi pleaded.

“We only have one room left for the night.” She said glancing between the two.

“Anything’s fine, I just want a shower and to get some sleep.” Levi sighed, Petra gestured for them to follow her, she lead them along to a room and unlocked it for them and handed them the key. 

“Don’t think you have heard the end of this Levi, we are having a long talk tomorrow.” Petra demanded before walking away and allowing the two boys alone.

“I call first shower.” Levi said as he walked towards the bathroom. Eren was left alone in the room, it wasn’t a very big room. There was a small kitchenette in the corner and a door that lead to the bathroom. The TV mounted on the wall was placed opposite the bed. Eren was confused, there was only one king size bed. Where they supposed to share or was there another bed hidden somewhere? He ran his fingers through his hair, when he pulled it away it was caked with the egg/flour/water mixture that had basically solidified on his head and face. At the kitchenette Eren collected a cup and filled it with water. He thought about Levi. He thought about the way that he had dropped everything to help him. Eren had thought that Levi had though him as no more than a horrible bug, that he could squash easily with a stop from his steel toed boots. But he didn’t, he looked after him, he listened to his pathetic whining and didn’t tell him to fuck off. He even went as far as to abandon his life to get him out of danger. Levi had put his life and reputation on the line to protect Eren, it was an unusual feeling, Eren wasn’t used to being trusted. 

Levi emerged from the bathroom with a pair of black track pants sitting low on his waist. He was shirtless and Eren had a full view of his well-defined stomach. Eren had the overwhelming urge to trace them with his fingers. Where the urge to do so came from, he had no idea, but the desire to do so hit him like a semi-trailer. Slowly he walked closer to Levi. He was staring and he knew it. Levi was watching him carefully as he approached. Steel blue eyes where starring back into Caribbean blue. Eren didn’t even move when he felt soft fingers trace his jawline. The two of them were standing almost chest to chest. Eren looked down towards Levi, gradually they moved closer together. Slightly tilting their heads they leaned in close enough that Eren could feel Levi’s soft breath on his lips. Eren didn’t realise how much he had wanted it until it was right in front of him. More than anything he wanted to run his hands through Levi’s hair and jerk his face into his and never let go.

And that was exactly what he did. He forcefully pulled Levi’s lips to his and kissed him. Levi froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and pulled him into him. Levi spun Eren around and pressed him against the wall. Eren angled his head and deepened the kiss. The kiss very quickly turned into heavy, panting, desperate kisses. When Levi moved from his lips to his neck he let out a throaty moan. Levi bit and sucked on Eren’s smooth tan neck, hoping to leave a mark. Eren was suddenly shocked out of his daze when Levi grinded against his half-hard dick. 

“I need a shower.” Eren pushed Levi away and retreated to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading people! if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions to make just send me a message.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter.


	8. Then everything fell to shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set directly after the last chapter, many realisation by the boys and a heated conclusion

“Well fuck,” Eren muttered to himself. That was not meant to happen. Until about 5 minutes ago, Eren had been around 90% sure that he wasn’t into guys, he had been sure that he was just looking for friendship from Levi. That had been what he had thought,, now he was very certain that he found Levi very attractive. If Levi had wanted it Eren would have done anything he had asked him too. He remembered how upset he had been when Levi had said to Hanji that he wasn’t attractive and that Levi wasn’t interested. Eren had been upset because he wanted Levi to think that about him. He wanted Levi to find him attractive.

Eren knew now that he certainly thought that Levi was attractive and as brash and standoffish as he was, Eren liked him. He was shocked at how quickly he had become attached to one person, but he wasn’t going to deny it now, he really liked Levi. Levi had helped him when he had been sent to kill him, even though Levi had been sent to take his life, he had ended up helping and being kinder to Eren than anyone Eren had ever known before. As much as much as Eren hoped that Levi had returned his advances due to a mutual attraction, it was entirely possible he was either caught up in the moment or pitied Eren. All these different options circulated through his mind. He knew what he hoped for but he was almost certain that it wasn’t the case.

Eren turned on the shower and jumped under the cold water. He tried to remove all of the flour from his hair as the water warmed up. Once the water had warmed up and Eren had assumed that he would be able to ignore the way he felt. He had to know how Levi felt. Eren was a very emotional person and he didn’t like not being able to tell what someone was thinking about him. He abandoned any chance he had of getting all the shit out of his hair and turned the shower of and raced into the other room while quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Why did you let me do it?” Eren demanded as he ran out of the bathroom.

He was greeted with silence. Levi was gone.

 

Eren had just run away. Levi was certain he had scared him off, had he been too forward? Or too eager? Levi assumed that Eren wouldn’t want him here when he re-emerged from the bathroom, so Levi grabbed a hoodie and went for a walk. He wandered around the complex for a while until he came to the door of Petra’s house. He lightly knocked on the door and waited. He knew Petra would be awake, she knew him well enough to know that he would want to talk about something. She would know he needed to talk before he knew that he wanted to. It worked out exactly as Levi had predicted. Petra opened to door soon, two cups of tea in hand and invited him in.

She lead Levi into their living room, seated him in a comfy couch and asked, “What is going on between the two of you?”

“You cannot just let me sit here for a little while can you?” Levi replied with a small smirk. 

“No I can’t, It isn’t in my nature.” She grinned, “Just answer the question.”

“I don’t know, stuff happened and he has been staying with me for about a week and a half, and I don’t know. I don’t know what I am doing or where to go from here.” Levi took a deep breath, “I think I may really like him, but I don’t know it has been a while since I have been in this kind of situation. My line of work doesn’t leave much room for this kind of relationship. I don’t want to scare him off.”

“You could just talk to him.” Petra suggested.

“Or I could just throw myself out of a three storey building. I’m not exactly good at talking with people!” Levi said sarcastically, “Besides it is an awkward situation to begin with. I was sent to kill him, we both nearly got torched, he nearly killed me, then I held a knife to his throat and told him to leave, which he didn’t do. I don’t think that is the beginnings of a healthy relationship.”

“So he is a witch.” Petra used to work in the same business as Levi, but had left to do something more suited to her personality. “I’m surprised you have lived with him for a week without killing him. Count me as impressed.”

“I don’t know, spending just a week with him has started to make me change my views on that. I don’t want to admit that they are the same as humans, because that would be the same as admitting to having killed dozens of people. That makes me a mass murderer and I can never make up for it. Someone as amazing as Eren deserves to be with someone better than a killer. He has dealt with too much crap in his 20 years to have to deal with that sort of shit.” Levi explained, he trusted Petra, they had been friends since they were children. They had been raised by two very close families. Petra left the organisation, because she felt that their cause was wrong. It would make her happy to know that Levi had begun to see things the way she did and see what was wrong with the way he had been living. The two hadn’t talked much since Petra had left as they couldn’t talk for long without arguing about their difference of opinions.

“It makes me happy to know that you see things like that now, it saddens me that you hadn’t realised it earlier and avoided all this. Still it does matter and while you can spend your entire life working to make up for it, you will never repent for the lives you took. But don’t for a minute think that you are not worth loving, because you are and if Eren feels that way about you he will feel the same thing as well. You just have to talk to him. That means that you are leaving now. If you don’t go willingly I will drag you to that room, throw you inside a lock it. You are going to talk to him; you can’t just leave it hanging like this. If he does feel the same way, he needs to know it is mutual or you will lose what you had before you even had it and if you do that I will personally kill you for allowing this chance to pass you by, because you are a stupid coward who is too scared to take a chance. Alright?” Petra warned. It was very hard to argue with her. She has a habit of being right.

“He probably doesn’t want to see me now.” Levi grumbled not looking at the woman.

“How would you know that? Can you read minds now? Does that mean you are the witch in this relationship?” Petra demanded, Levi could tell she was getting frustrated with him now.

“I know for a fact that he doesn’t want to see me now.” Levi said still not looking her in the eye.

“Are you going to spit out the reason or am I going to have to strangle you.” Levi didn’t answer.

“If you don’t answer in the next three seconds I will walk drag you there and lock you in.” Still Levi refused to answer, Petra’s mother mode activated. “1…..”

Levi still remained silent.

“2….”

Levi took a deep breath as if he was thinking about talking, but he decided against it.

“3….” Petra moved to grab Levi’s arm to drag him away, but Levi spoke before she could complete the motion.  
“Fine! If you really have to know. We kissed, it got heated and then he ran away and locked himself in the bathroom.” Levi shouted. “I’m sure he doesn’t want to see me anymore. I should just leave, it would be better for him anyway.” Petra sighed, rolled her eyes and abruptly stood up and dragged Levi towards the door. Levi resisted, but Petra’s grip on his arm was firm and he didn’t want to hurt her by trying to break away.

“If that is the problem there is no way you are going to solve anything by running away. You are going to talk to him now!” Petra demanded.

“You said that if I told you the problem that you wouldn’t try to make me talk to him.” Levi grumbled. He had always found it difficult to fight against Petra, except for when he truthfully though she was wrong, but right now, he knew that she was right and his heart wasn’t in resisting. He let Petra drag him back to their room. The door was still unlocked and she opened the door and roughly threw Levi into the room. She slammed the door shut behind him.

The room was dark so Levi couldn’t see if Eren was in there. He had been gone for roughly an hour. The sound of the shower was no longer in the background, so he assumed Eren was either in the room or had gone somewhere. His hand slid along the wall next to the door looking for the light switch. He found it and switched the light on. The first thing he noticed was Eren lying on his side on the bed facing away from him. He was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist; this meant that Levi had a full view of the still prominent bruises lining Eren’s ribs. The sight bought an ache to Levi’s chest. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to Eren, who still hadn’t acknowledged his presence.

Levi had no idea how to start this conversation. It wasn’t an area that he was particularly experienced in. He had never thought about it much, he hadn’t even thought that his feelings for Eren officially made his something other than straight. He was more worried about not hurting this bright eyed being that had been hurt so much before. He reached out carefully to touch Eren’s shoulder. He wanted to run his fingers down the length of his spine and watch him shiver, but he decided against it. He thought that Eren would rather not be touched by him anymore. He did run away the first time, a first time, which was very much not planned and accidental.

“What do you want?” Eren asked without looking at Levi. He sounded angry and Levi was anxious about being around an angry Eren. The last time he had been he had been pinned against a wall and nearly suffocated. 

“I wanted to talk.” Levi managed to say calmly, despite his racing heart. “I want to talk about what happened earlier.”

“You are going to tell me that it’s wrong, that it shouldn’t have happened and that we should forget about it. Pretend that it didn’t happen.” Eren suddenly rolled of the bed and looked Levi directly in the eye. Levi wouldn’t have been able to move if he had want to, Eren’s eye’s glowed faintly yellow as his powers paralysed Levi. Levi couldn’t even speak. 

“Are you going to tell me that you only let me start it because you pitied me? Or where you hoping that I would be an easy fuck? I don’t understand! I don’t know much, but I do know that I really like you and if where just tricking me then or if you lie about this, it will ruin me. I have been lied to and tricked my entire life and I thought that you were going to be different. I thought that you would be there for me! That you wouldn’t use me and abuse me like everyone else seems to do! I don’t understand why I feel like this! I haven’t know you long, how can you feel this strongly for someone you have just met.” Eren stood opposite Levi panting as he finished speaking, with one last deep breath he breathed so quietly that Levi want even sure that he had heard it he whispered, “It’s only been a week and I think I may be falling in love with you.”

The words seemed to cause Eren physical pain to say, tears were rolling down his face. He stared at Levi with his huge Caribbean blue, tearstained eyes. Eren felt the same and had no idea that Levi was having the same problems as he was. There was something beautiful about the way the boy cried. The way the he never took his eyes of Levi as sobs began to rake his body. If Levi could move he would pull the brunette into a tight embrace and never let go. He would keep him safe and so long as Eren was safe and happy then that would be enough for Levi. While keeping this one boy safe wouldn’t begin to atone for all the mistake he had made it would be a beginning and he could work there.

“If you don’t want me just leave!” Eren yelled. As he yelled he subconsciously removed the paralysis from Levi.

“I do want you! I left because you ran away! I thought you had thought that you made a mistake. I had hoped you had made a mistake. You deserve so much better after what you have been through, so much better than me. It would kill me to let you go but if you didn’t want this than I would because I have no fucking idea how you did it, but in this past week you have made me fall in love with you as well.”

Eren raced forward and pushed Levi onto his back. He straddles Levi and forcefully pressed their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Eren’s hands were running down Levi’s chest, Levi didn’t know when it happened but suddenly Eren had removed Levi’s hoodie revealing his toned stomach underneath. Eren assaulted Levi’s naked chest and collar bone with light kisses and bites. He coved Levi in small marks, showing everyone that Levi was his and that now that he knew that Levi felt the same he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this will be the second last proper chapter. Nearly done. This was never going to be a long story.
> 
> tell me any opinions that you have or any criticisms you may have, i will welcome anything as it will help me to become a better writer.


	9. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

“Run away with me?” Levi said suddenly. It was the next morning after their confessions and they were lying in the bed.

“Where and why?” Eren asked resting his head on Levi’s hickey covered chest. Thing’s had become rather intense the night before. This ‘intensity’ being the reason that neither Levi nor Eren where currently wearing any of their clothes.

“Who knows? Let’s just leave, we can go find somewhere and never have to come anywhere near this neighbourhood ever again. If you wanted you would never have to be in the same country as your father again, we could move to Australia or Canada or Zimbabwe. We could go anywhere we wanted. I wouldn’t get chanced by my bosses anymore. If they did find out about us then I would be killed instantly for treason. I would rather that that didn’t happen. If there is nothing keeping you here than we could leave.” The more Levi spoke, the more the idea of running away to somewhere else appealed to Eren.

“There are only two people that I would stay for and one is dead and the other went overseas somewhere to study marine biology. I vote we go. Isn’t there anyone you would feel bad about leaving?” Eren asked, “Not even Hanji?”

“Truthfully if I told Hanji that we were leaving she would come with me.” He replied with a slight laugh. Eren could tell that even though he complained consistently that Hanji was a royal pain in his ass, he would miss her if they left.

“Then tell her! She can come too. The three of us can move to Australia, somewhere warm and forget about everything that happened here. We can start new lives, find new jobs and redo everything.” Eren jumped up, the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded. Hanji could be freaky sometimes but he had learned that she was a brilliant, but slightly eccentric, person who meant well. “Let’s do this. You should call Hanji!”

Eren continuously poked Levi until he fished his phone from the bedside table and called Hanji. When she picked up he put her on loudspeaker.

“Levi! Is everything okay! What’s going on?” She yelled through the phone, Eren was glad she was on speaker, if he had been holding the phone to his ear he would be deaf by now.

“Everything’s fine Hanji!” Eren called back.

“Hi Eren I didn’t realise that this was you! I thought it was Levi.” Hanji’s exited voice drifted through the phone. “I’s great to hear from you, but where is Levi?”

“You’re on speaker four-eyes.” Levi huffed. 

“If everything is fine, what is your short ass calling for?” Hanji questioned.

“We’re leaving. We are going to move away and we since you are my only ‘friend’ as Eren put it, he suggested we invite you to join us.” Levi grumped trying to ignore the ‘short’ comment. 

“It would take a few days for me to get my things together. I may need about a week to sort through my laboratory. There are a few experiments that will be done in the next couple of days. I would love to come with you, do you have any idea where you will be going. I want to go somewhere warm… We should go somewhere near the ocean! If we are going to the ocean I may need a new bathing suit….” 

Hanji’s ramblings where abruptly cut off when Levi turned the speaker off and started talking to Hanji on his own. Eren watched as Levi talked to her. He looked annoyed, but over the last week Eren had learned to recognise the slight movements that gave away how happy he was that Hanji would come with them. The three of them together would be fine, what could go wrong.

3 YEARS LATER

Eren was sitting in the bedroom of his an Levi’s apartment. Today was Eren’s 21st birthday and without his consent Hanji had decided to throw a birthday party for him. He walked down the hall and braced himself for the ridiculousness of the party that she had planned. It was surprisingly normal. Hanji had dragged Levi off earlier this morning to get all the things for tonight and Eren had not been allowed to see him until they were done. Hanji had even gone to the extreme measure of locking Eren in the bedroom. So he had no clue as to what would greet him when he walked out of the door. One of the first pairs of people he ran into where two of his friends from work, since their move Eren had been working at a busy coffee shop a few blocks away from their apartment. These particular friends where a brunette called Sasha and a buzz cut boy named Connie. The two best friends where currently stacking full plastic cups as high as they could, while munching on the majority of the snacks that had been made available to them.

He moved further through the part and was greeted by many people that he worked with and people that he had become friends with since he had moved from his home town. There was Jean who was his rival in the soccer club that he joined, along with the rest of the team including the captain Reiner and his tall slightly nervous second half Berthold. They had bought along their slightly intimidating friend Annie who had flipped Eren onto his back once when he had tried to argue with her. 

Most of the other people who were invited were people he knew through Levi and Hanji’s work. Both of them had somehow managed to get jobs at a local university. And on one memorable day, Hanji came barrelling into the apartment yelling about her ‘new assistant’. This new assistant was a science major who just happened to be Eren’s childhood friend, Armin, who had moved away to study. The small blonde seemed distressed by being dragged halfway across the city by a deranged mad scientist, but being reunited with his childhood friend seemed to be a more shocking development. 

Hanji and Armin were in a deep discussion about something that Eren didn’t understand when he found them at his party. He was glad that everything had worked out as well as it had. A year or so after moving to Australia, Hanji was engaged and had moved in with her fiancé, Mike. At the current point in time Mike was trying to stop Sasha and Connie from building a tower more than six cups high. Eren silently wished him luck and went to find the person who he really wanted to see.

He found Levi on the balcony of their apartment looking out over the city. The light glow of the city illuminating his face. Eren was so thankful that he had met Levi on that day and that everything had worked out the way that it had. He was glad that they had moved to Australia, he rarely thought about what his life was like before, he preferred to look at the life that they had made for themselves. 

Eren leaned against the railing elbow to elbow with Levi. Levi snaked his arm around Eren’s waist pulling him as close as he could to his side and it felt right, if was perfect. “How do you feel to be finally legal?” Levi joked.

“Here I have been legal for a few years now. We will have known each other for three years in exactly a month.” Eren remarked.

Levi squeezed Eren tighter and replied with, “I will forever be thankful for that day, it bought me you.”

“Corny much.” Eren teased lightly pressing his lips against Levi’s temple. Levi’s reply consisted of pulling Eren in for a proper kiss.

“Once all of these fucking people leave, do you know what we are going to do?” Levi whispered seductively in Eren’s ear.

“Play X-Box?” 

“Not what I meant, but that will work too.” Levi grinned and kissed Eren again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of those who have read this. if there are any errors please tell me, this story was just something that i was doing in my spare time so i didn't have much time for editing.
> 
> With this being the final chapter of this story I may start a new one sometime soon. If anyone has any ideas please message me with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short first chapter, but if people want it there will be more to come. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Any suggestions or comments are more than welcome.


End file.
